


Getting Lucky

by prpl_pen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prpl_pen/pseuds/prpl_pen
Summary: Lucretia is still a virgin. Lup aims to fix that.





	Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayporwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/gifts).



Now that they were about to get down to it, Lup was beginning to feel more than a few twinges of regret at the way she’d proposed this whole endeavor. It was her usual _modus operandi_ of course, faking confidence so flippantly that she’d even fooled herself. That method had served the twins well over their lives, but there was a distinct difference between employing that tactic with randos she couldn’t care less about and would probably never see again and using it with, well, this was _Lucretia_. Aside from the fact that they were probably stuck with each other’s company for the foreseeable…forever, she was a friend. A close one, by now. It was harder to keep up that breezy bravado when you actually cared. It started to feel uncomfortably like lying.

“Hey. Listen…” she began, just as Lucretia leaned over to fussily smooth out her bed sheets, and was smacked in the face with a surge of affection for her, the absolute _nerd_. Even at a time like this, when Lup could sense her nervousness, she was fastidious and tidy.

Lucretia turned a bit, glancing back toward Lup from over her shoulder. Her eyes were shining, and Lup realized that the nervous energy she could feel coming off the other woman was more excitement than trepidation. She lost her nerve, pivoting from the serious statement she’d been planning to make to jokes instead. “That’s just gonna get messed up again, you know, and you are _not_ allowed to call time out to remake the bed once we get started.”

For a moment, Lucretia looked like she was going to protest, but then she realized Lup was just teasing, and a shy smile came onto her face.

Lup could feel her own face begin to shape itself into an expression of fond bemusement, and to head it off at the pass, she stepped in and hooked a finger into the collar of Lucretia’s pale blue robes, gently pulling her closer. “C’mere.”

Lucretia inhaled softly as she acquiesced, producing a small sound that sounded like a tiny, delighted _oh_.

Emboldened by that, Lup threw caution to the wind and leaned in to kiss her—just once, rather chastely—on the lips. A hand came up to Lucretia’s neck, fingertips skating up and around to bury themselves in the tight curls just above her nape. Lup could feel the lips brushing beneath hers part slightly, but instead of deepening the kiss, she leaned in further, bringing her mouth close to Lucretia’s ear, murmuring a question in low tones: “Are you ready to have your world rocked?”

…why did she keep _doing_ that? Sheer habit, probably, but right now, Lup really needed to find a way to turn that impulse off. It wasn’t that she doubted her skills in this department; she’d definitely rocked her fair share of worlds in her time, though those were mostly of the hit-it-and-quit-it variety. Lucretia was…Lucretia, and Lup didn’t want to put her off, or give her the wrong impression, or…dammit, she was thinking about this way too much.

“Ready,” Lucretia answered, sounding a little breathless already, and so _earnest_. Well, whatever vague second-guesses Lup may be having, she could definitively cross the idea that Lucretia might have felt pressured in any way off the list. No, she wanted this. Was it the chronicler in her, yearning for a new experience, or was she was just good and ready to finally lose that V-card? Or maybe… _No, no; you’re doing it again! You’re thinking too much!_

Right. Less thought, more…thot. Or something like that. It was a crime to be so preoccupied when her focus was supposed to be on Lucretia, and making sure her world was, in fact, thoroughly rocked.

“Good. S’what I like to hear.” She let the words buzz against the soft skin where Lucretia’s neck met her jawbone, punctuating it with another kiss. “Let’s start here.” She took a small step back, only a _little_ disappointed there was no protest as she pulled away. Her other hand went up to meet the one already at Lucretia’s neck, fingers working deftly to undo buttons at the throat of her robes. She felt Lucretia fidget and glanced down, seeing she had only begun undoing the buttons at her wrists. Well, that was fine. Buttons took too long and Lucretia had a lot of them. “Ha! Race you!”

In retrospect, that was a sucker’s bet. Lucretia wore robes like this every day; of course she was a pro at getting in and out of them, buttons be damned. Before Lup had even gotten as far down as the clavicle, Lucretia’s hands were already reaching up to undo the last few above her sternum, working her way up till Lup’s blocked their path. “What do I win?”

Her voice was soft, her smile still shy as she glanced up through pale eyelashes, but Lup was impressed nonetheless. “…let’s call it lady’s choice. Like, if you want to make any requests later on…?”

Lucretia nodded, almost absently, already beginning to pull her arms from the voluminous sleeves of her robes. Lup almost protested; she’d kind of been planning to be the one to undress Lucretia as a slow, sensual build-up to the main event, but…hey. She’d sort of brought this on herself with that “race” business. Besides, this was Lucretia’s show, and if she wanted the clothes out of the way as quickly as possible, out they would go. There was only so much you could do to sexily remove robes anyway.

Sure enough, Lucretia had moved on to pulling them off over her head, leaving her in nothing but a pale, silken shift, thin enough that her underwear were faintly visible beneath it. 

“Here.” Lup held out an arm to accept the discarded robes, seeing Lucretia’s eyes beginning to dart over to the clothing rack where she _absolutely_ hung these babies up each night so they wouldn’t get wrinkled. “You get comfortable."

She'd leave it up to Lucretia what exactly that entailed. Meanwhile, she breezed across the room and did an impressively good job of hanging up those robes. Okay, maybe not quite as neat a one as Lucretia would have done, but she'd used a hanger and everything. She didn't even look back until she was done, despite hearing the bedsprings creak midway through.

The sight that greeted her when she turned back was Lucretia, now in bra and panties only, sitting on the bed, hands folded primly in her lap. Lup suspected that was so she wouldn't fidget. She was starting to get a little bit of that deer in the headlights look, like it was finally hitting her that, yeah, this was happening. But as Lup stepped closed, Lucretia lifted her hands and began to reach back to unhook her bra.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Lup laughed, closing the remaining distance quickly and resting one hand on Lucretia's shoulder. "There's no rush, right?" She sat next to her on the bed, shrugging a little. "We've got literally nothing but time." That might have skirted dangerously close to Bummertown, but thankfully, Lucretia seemed to take it in the spirit it was intended, the corners of her lips quirking up in a faint smile as she dropped her hands to the mattress.

"You're right. I don't mean to seem like I'm eager to get this over with. I'm just..."

"Eager?"

Lucretia ducked her head a little in embarrassment. Bingo.

Lup grinned, pretending to buff her nails on the front of her tank top. "Nah, it's cool. Can't blame you."

That actually earned her a light swat on the arm.

"Hm, okay, maybe...scooch back a little more?" The bed creaked again as Lucretia complied, and Lup repositioned herself as well, kneeling close to her. "Perfect. Prepare to get lucky." She started to lean in, then paused, something belatedly occurring to her. "Hey, Lucretia? Kissing's okay, right? It's a good way to get warmed up, but if it feels too weird for you, I can--"

Lucretia's answer cut her off. "No, it's fine."

"Good. Okay." The worry that kissing might feel a little too intimate for their relationship but sex was A-okay--that had probably been overthinking again. No, it _definitely_ had been, but this whole situation was a little tricky to navigate. Maybe thinking too much was unavoidable. She _did_ know she needed to stop letting it stall her out and also probably...give Lucretia a little more credit. She might be quiet, especially when compared to the rest of the crew, but she knew how to speak her mind, and Lup was pretty sure she'd say something if anything actually made her uncomfortable. 

So this time she leaned in and kissed Lucretia without hesitation. Again, it started chastely, but that only lasted a few moments. Lup soon began to subtly work her lips against Lucretia's and was pleased to find the action answered in kind, mild pressure and gentle suction. Good. That was...more than good. Lup didn't think she'd have it in her to tell Lucretia she was a bad kisser.

One hand came up to cup the side of Lucretia's face as she deepened the kiss, the other resting on her shoulder, fingertips just brushing along the line of her collarbone. She toyed with the strap of Lucretia's bra-- _that_ had taken her a little by surprise at first glance, too. Somehow, she'd assumed Lucretia's undergarments would be as practical as she was. She hadn't expected tiny decorative bows and lacy embellishments.

Lucretia made a small, appreciative sound as their kiss lingered. Now Lup let her fingers slip beneath that strap, slowly pushing it off Lucretia's shoulder as she traced a path down the skin of her upper arm. Her other hand began to mimic that path, sliding down a soft cheek and the side of an elegant neck, never lifting, loathe to relinquish that skin-to-skin contact. She could tell Lucretia was responding to that continued touch as well, little gaspy hitches in her breathing as Lup’s hands reinforced the work her lips and tongue had already started.

Lup tilted her head to the side a bit, changing the angle of their kiss for another few long, lazy moments before finally pulling away. She swooped right back in, this time letting her mouth press heated kissed against the underside of Lucretia's jaw (and mentally giving herself a high five at Lucretia's sound of protest that quickly changed into one of surprised pleasure when she executed this maneuver). Her hands were working in tandem now, making their respective journeys back up Lucretia's arms to her shoulders, then dipping down to follow the swell of her breasts, cupping them gently over the undergarment. One thumb brushed in a circular motion over an already-stiffening nipple, its efforts rewarded as the small peak grew firmer and more distinct, even through the stiff lace-covered material of her bra.

It was just about time to remove _that_ particular obstacle, by Lup's reckoning. She let her hands linger there a short time more, then snaked them around to begin undoing the eye-and-hooks. "By the way, I like the bra. _Super_ cute. It looks really good on you."

"Oh? Ah, thank you." She sounded preoccupied, which was just about right. At the very least, Lup was on the right track. She began to slip the undergarment off by feel as she continued to nuzzle and lightly suck along Lucretia’s jawline. Lucretia wiggled a little, helping the straps on their way as Lup pushed them off her shoulders and down her arms, pulling first one arm, then the other free. Then she went still, and Lup knew without looking she was pondering what to do with it now.

“Just toss it.” She hadn’t really expected Lucretia to follow _that_ to the letter, but she saw a flash of ivory and lace streak across her peripheral vision as the bra sailed to the floor. Chuckling, Lup let her hands trace the faint indentation the garment had left in Lucretia’s flesh, taking her time, navigating as carefully as if she were following a treasure map. Soon enough, she arrived at her destination: Lucretia’s breasts.

_Nice._ So maybe X didn’t mark the spot, but her hands told her she’d definitely struck gold. She could tell just by the way they felt that they were the perfect size, of a lovely teardrop shape that fit snugly into the palm of each hand. She pushed up slightly with one hand, feeling the subtle weight, before shifting to roll her thumb over the puckered skin of an areola.

“Lay back,” she instructed.

“Lie,” Lucretia corrected, doing so. 

Lup snorted, pausing a moment to enjoy the view. Just as she’d already guessed from the feel, Lucretia had beautiful tits. Her eyes traveled a little higher. It was hard to tell with her dark complexion, but Lup thought she looked just a little flushed already. It would be time to amp things up soon. Noticing her gaze, Lucretia looked bashful, gently catching her lower lip between her teeth...but she still reached up to pull Lup down over her.

“Atta girl!” Lup chuckled again, lowering herself. “Don’t let me slack off!” Their mouths came together in another kiss, hungrier than the last. Lup was honestly pretty impressed. Lucretia may be content to let her take the lead, but despite her lack of experience here, she was no shrinking violet. Despite her quiet nature, she was already making her preferences known in small ways, tipping her chin up _just so_ to change the angle of their kiss, lips working in tandem with Lup’s own. 

Now propping herself up with both arms, Lup changed tactics, bringing up a knee to nudge Lucretia’s legs apart. She got the idea quickly, bending one leg out to the side and parting her thighs. Eager indeed.

Lup teased her bare kneecap along the skin of Lucretia’s inner thigh, venturing higher, just a little higher, before retreating, then repeating the pattern till a small whine of frustration escaped from the back of Lucretia’s throat. _Bingo._

Lup shifted her position again, redistributing her weight to free one arm. She pulled her lips from Lucretia’s once more, placing them this time near the hollow of her throat. Moving it with deliberate care, she skated her hand along Lucretia’s waist and the gentle curve of her hip, letting it rest against the hipbone for a long moment to build anticipation. And...

That “thinking too much” problem seemed to have mostly resolved itself once they really got started, but now it had a minor resurgence as Lup couldn’t help but wonder just _how_ inexperienced Lucretia really was. She’d never been with anyone else, sure; that had been pretty clearly established, but...surely she’d, ah, entertained _herself_ before? It didn’t seem possible to Lup for that not to be the case, but...stranger things had happened. Probably.

In the end though, what did it really matter?

She slipped the hand lower again, hearing Lucretia’s breath hitch as she crossed over to the whisper-soft skin of her inner thigh. Lucretia threw one of her own arms over Lup’s shoulder, her fingers curling a little against her back of her tank top.

Lup’s hand moved higher, caressing the skin as it traveled in a deliberate tease until she was out of thigh to traverse. _Showtime._

“Wait, Lup, my underwear are still--”

Lup interrupted her with a laugh, cupping a hand to the cotton barrier over Lucretia’s mons. “What?” she feigned shock. “Oh my gosh, you’re right!” She twiddled her middle finger against the cloth, feeling the dampness and heat beneath. “Shit! I guess there’s nothing we can do.” Lucretia squirmed beneath her, and Lup decided she might be laying it on too thick. “...sorry. Off they come!” She started to straighten to pull the panties off, but Lucretia had beaten her to the punch again, already pushing them down with both hands.

Lup shrugged. Sure, she _could_ pull those babies all the way off, but it seemed a little unnecessarily at the moment. They were out of the way now, and that was the important part. She brought her hand back into position, waiting to see if Lucretia would protest that _technically_ , she was still wearing her panties. Under the circumstances, Lup thought not.

Turns out she was right. Except for an inhalation of breath, Lucretia was silent as Lup’s fingers parted her. One hand came up to grip Lup’s upper arm as she let the tip of her index finger explore Lucretia’s slick outer folds; carefully at first, slowly, trying to gauge her reaction before going any farther. When Lucretia let out a sort of fluttery little sigh, Lup took that as the okay sign to dip deeper inside her, just her middle finger to begin with, while letting her thumb circumnavigate Lucretia’s clit in a slowly-tightening circle.

“Mm...” Lucretia pressed a knuckle to her mouth, turning her head slightly as she closed her eyes.

“This good?” Lup’s thumb began to caress the hood of her clit while another finger slipped in to join the first, massaging the warm folds from within.

Lucretia’s breathing was growing heavier now. “Yes. Ah. Please...” Her hips rolled up under Lup’s hand, pressing herself into the pad of her thumb. “Please, a little harder.”

“Yes, _ma’am_.” Lup obeyed, increasing the pressure by increments, watching Lucretia carefully to judge if it was having the intended effect. All signs pointed to yes as her grip on Lup’s arm tightened, her hips beginning to rock subtly in answer to Lup’s touch, the velvet embrace of her inner walls flexing around Lup’s fingers as they continued their work. Lucretia’s cheeks seemed to faintly glow as a flush was just visible against her dark skin, a thin sheen of sweat forming at her temples. Her breath began to come ragged as Lup knew she was reaching her peak, and she lowered her head to pepper Lucretia’s collarbone with kisses.

Lucretia came quietly, letting out only sounds like soft sighs as her muscles began to contract around Lup’s fingers. It was cute and on-brand, Lup decided, though some part of her had hoped for something a little more dramatic. Mostly she just liked the incongruity of the idea that Lucretia might actually get really loud during sex. Oh well.

For a moment she was tempted to keep at it as the tremors began to subside, to try to build Lucretia right back up to multiples, but...it seemed a bit much for a first go-round, honestly. She bumped her nose up under Lucretia’s chin, letting her hand come to rest on her thigh. “What do you think? Ready for more, or should we take a little break?”

Lucretia’s hand came up to clumsily pet Lup’s hair. “You’d want to do this again?”

“This and more. Trust me, there’s _lots_ more where that came from. That was just...round one. Now that you’ve got your training wheels off, we can move on to the more advanced techniques.”

"Mm. I'd like that."


End file.
